This invention relates to lubricant additives, more particularly to certain novel compounds useful in the preparation of lubricant additives, or which in certain cases may be useful as lubricant additives.
Amongst the numerous types of additives used in blending lubricants, particularly but not exclusively automotive lubricants, are various surface active materials. For example, dispersants, particularly ashless dispersants, are incorporated in lubricants in order to disperse carbon particles and other insoluble materials such as decomposition products and fuel oxidation products in the oil medium which is the major constituent of the lubricant. The insoluble materials are thus suspended in the oil medium and prevented from forming deposits which can deleteriously affect engine operation. Another role in which surface active materials are used is in overbasing processes in which a suspension or dispersion of a metal compound, particularly an alkaline earth metal compound such as calcium, barium or magnesium oxide or hydroxide, is treated with an acidic gas such as carbon dioxide. During such processes a surface active material, commonly termed a soap, is used to form a stable suspension of the metal, for example, in the form of the carbonate, in the resulting additives. The additives are basic, often very highly basic with total base numbers of up to 400 or 500 KOH/g and even higher, and are used to neutralize acidic combustion products formed in the engine.
Although various additives have been developed for the foregoing purposes, nevertheless lubricant manufacturers continually seek additives of improved performance, both for present needs and also for future needs as advances in engine design lead to higher power outputs creating a more severe operating environment which requires superior lubricant additives.
We have now found certain novel compounds which may be used as intermediates in the production of lubricant additives.